Don't Push
by suzie2b
Summary: The only way to get Tully the help he needs is for Moffitt to give them both up to the Germans.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: (Suzie2b points at tullyfan) She's the one responsible for this! :-)**

 **Don't Push**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **It was early morning and the Rat Patrol was stopped at a German supply cache to restock and gas up the jeeps. Moffitt quickly went through the stacks of boxes and crates, translating the stenciled words that were in German so Hitch and Tully could quickly gather what was needed. Troy was on the hill above keeping a close watch on the area. It wouldn't do for the Germans to find them raiding their supplies.**

 **Tully had filled both of the jeeps gas tanks and was lashing the last extra gas jerry can to the back of his jeep as Hitch stashed a box of 50 caliber shells in his jeep. He asked Tully, "You got what you need?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Water, food, ammo, grenades. I took care of the jeeps. I think we're ready to go."**

 **Moffitt walked out of the cave with a smile. "I hope the Germans don't find out we know about this place. It would be a shame to lose the convenience of their stores."**

 **Hitch said, "Their rations take some getting used to, but they're better than nothing."**

 **Moffitt signaled Troy that they were ready to leave and the sergeant started down the hill, asking, "Got everything we need?"**

 **Moffitt nodded. "It's good of them to keep this cache so well stocked."**

 **Tully turned when he thought he heard the sound of a horse nickering. As he looked around, he suddenly saw two Arabs on horseback and one had a rifle pointed at Hitch's back. As the shot rang out, Tully slammed into Hitch, sending them both to the ground.**

 **With one quick move Troy killed both Arabs with a volley of bullets from the machine gun he held. He hurried over to make sure they were dead and watched as the horses ran off, probably heading for home.**

 **Hitch rolled to knees and frowned at Tully, who was lying prone next to him. "You could've just hollered. I would've ducked." His friend didn't move. "Tully?"**

 **Moffitt stood up from where he'd taken cover next to the jeep. He saw Hitch rolling Tully onto his back and rushed to his side. Blood was beginning to soak the front of the private's shirt. "Get a med kit."**

 **Troy arrived back at the jeeps. "Everyone okay…" Then he saw Moffitt tearing open Tully's shirt. He stopped in his tracks as he asked, "How bad?"**

 **Moffitt took the med kit that Hitch handed him. "Bad enough. I've got to get the bleeding under control."**

 **Hitch looked at Troy and said quietly, "He took a bullet for me."**

 **Troy nodded. "Yeah, he has a habit of doing things like that."**

 **Tully groaned and tried to push the hands away that were pressing painfully on the wound in his abdomen. Hitch quickly knelt and grabbed Tully's wrists as he said, "Easy, Tully. Moffitt's getting the bleeding stopped."**

 **Tully gritted his teeth and pushed his heels into the ground, wishing he could pass out. He looked up at Hitch and gasped, "You … okay?"**

 **Hitch's expression was a mix of worry and anger. "Of course I'm okay! You took a bullet for me!" Tully groaned and Hitch said, "You didn't have to do that, ya know."**

" **Couldn't let him … shoot ya in the … the back."**

 **Moffitt checked the wound. "The bleeding has stopped for now. I'll put a dressing on it and give him some morphine. I'll take a better look at it after we've gotten out of here."**

 **When they'd reached a safe hiding place, Moffitt reexamined Tully's wound as he lay in the back of the jeep. It was bleeding again and the sergeant pressed clean gauze against the unconscious private's abdomen.**

 **Troy asked, "How's it look?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "Bad. He won't make it if we keep going. He's losing too much blood."**

" **Can you take the bullet out?"**

" **He's probably bleeding internally as well. If I try to remove it, I could end up killing him."**

 **Hitch said, "Tully and I have the same blood type…"**

 **Moffitt shook his head. "I'm afraid he may need more than you can provide."**

 **Troy quickly grabbed the map bag. He took out a chart and looked at it. "Captain Werner's base is a couple miles east of here. They'll have a medical facility there."**

 **#################**

 **A half mile from the base they stopped the jeeps to check things out. Hitch asked, "How are we going to do this, sarge?"**

 **Troy lowered the binoculars and said, "I'll take him in."**

" **We should all go. We can escape after their doctor fixes up Tully."**

 **Moffitt looked at both of them. "There's no need for all of us to end up as POWs … even if it is only temporary. If anyone's going to take Tully in, it's going to be me."**

 **Troy frowned at his fellow sergeant. "Why you?"**

" **Number one—Tully's my partner in this war. Number two—You, Troy, will be better at making plans to get us out of there." Troy started to protest, but Moffitt quickly added with a slight smile, "And number three—neither of you speak German."**

" **I could order you to stay here."**

" **Yes you could … but you won't. You know I'm right about this."**

 **Troy sighed. "Yeah, I know. Okay, you take him in and we'll bring you both out tonight."**

 **Moffitt slid into the jeep and started the engine. "If all goes well, Tully should be ready to travel by midnight."**

 **Troy nodded resolutely and Hitch said, "Be careful."**

" **Don't worry."**

 **Troy and Hitch watched as Moffitt drove slowly up to the gate of the German base. They saw the guards stop the jeep and point their weapons at Moffitt, then one of them checked the back of the jeep. A minute later more guards arrived to escort the prisoners inside.**

 **Troy said, "Okay, they're in. Let's keep an eye on things and get ready for tonight."**

 **#################**

 **Tully was put on a stretcher and carried into the German hospital. Moffitt followed with the guards behind him. The stretcher was placed on an exam table and Moffitt was pushed toward a chair and told to sit by one of the guards.**

 **One of the two orderlies who had brought Tully in disappeared. He returned a minute later with a doctor and a nurse. The doctor gave a glance at Moffitt, then turned his attention to Tully as he said in English, "I am Dr. Berger. What do we have here?"**

 **Moffitt stood and went to stand across from the doctor. "I'm Sergeant Moffitt. This is Private Pettigrew. He's been shot. I brought him here because this is the closest medical facility for many kilometers."**

 **Dr. Berger removed the bloody dressing and looked at the wound in Tully's abdomen. "He needs immediate surgery."**

 **Then someone else walked in and said, "I was told that two members of the Rat Patrol were here. I had to see it with my own eyes to believe it."**

 **Moffitt turned. "Captain Werner. You're looking better than the last time I saw you."**

" **Yes. My wounds have healed thanks to Dr. Berger, and one of the guilty parties as been punished. What has happened to your man?"**

" **He was shot by an Arab."**

 **Werner looked down at Tully. "And where did this happen?"**

 **Moffitt lied, "About eight kilometers north of here."**

" **I see. And where are the other two?"**

" **I don't know. We were given separate assignments."**

 **Tully groaned and opened his eyes. Upon seeing the German uniforms around him, he started to sit up with a gasp of pain, but the doctor pushed him down. "You must be still."**

 **Moffitt put a hand on the private's shoulder. "Take it easy, Tully. This is Dr. Berger. He's going to take care of you…" He looked at the doctor and said, "Aren't you?"**

 **Berger looked at Captain Werner. "He needs surgery immediately if he is going to survive."**

 **The captain smiled. "Of course, Dr. Berger, you will do all you can to help him." As the doctor started to give orders in German to his nurse, Werner turned to the guards and ordered them to take Moffitt to the cells.**

 **Tully grimaced as he looked at his friend. "Sarge…"**

 **Moffitt gave Tully's shoulder a squeeze with a slight smile. "Just do what they tell you and you'll be all right. I'll see you later."**

 **Tully watched as Moffitt was escorted away, knowing by the confidence in the sergeant's voice, that there was a plan of some kind.**

 **#################**

 **Troy and Hitch waited throughout the day. They noticed no unusual activity around the base. Two patrols left not too long after Moffitt and Tully went in, presumably to look for the two Americans. One went north, the other south. Troy knew that whatever story Moffitt had told Captain Werner wouldn't be completely believed.**

 **As the sun dipped on the horizon, Troy and Hitch watched the patrols return empty handed.**

 **#################**

 **Hours passed before Moffitt got word about Tully. Captain Werner himself brought the news. "I paid a visit to the hospital not long ago. Your private survived the surgery and, according to Dr. Berger, he should make a full recovery."**

 **Moffitt breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, captain. Would it be possible for me to see Private Pettigrew?"**

" **Not just yet. Perhaps later … after answering a few questions for me." Captain Werner turned to the guards he'd brought with him and ordered them to escort the sergeant to his office.**

 **Once Moffitt was seated in the captain's office, Werner sat down at his desk and looked across at the sergeant. "Now, I would like to know what you are doing this far over German lines."**

 **Moffitt shrugged. "Simple recon of the area north of here."**

" **And what about Sergeant Troy and the other private? What are they up to?"**

" **Hard to say really. We haven't seen them since we left our base several days ago."**

 **Captain Werner tapped his fingers on the desk. "Why do I not believe you?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "That's a question I don't have an answer for, captain."**

" **Tell me, Sergeant Moffitt, why would you bring the wounded private here rather than get him to an Allied hospital?"**

" **His wound is such that he wouldn't have survived to get to another facility. I would rather he live as a POW than die getting to the closest American hospital."**

 **Werner said, "I believe that is the first truthful thing you've said to me."**

 **Moffitt said, "I've answered your questions, captain. May I see Private Pettigrew now?"**

 **The captain smiled. "Of course. We will talk again tomorrow." He ordered the guards to escort Moffitt to the hospital for a few minutes with his friend.**

 **Dr. Berger took him to Tully's cot. Moffitt sat down on the chair next to it and looked at his friend. He was pale and unconscious. Moffitt asked, "Has he been awake?"**

 **The doctor said, "I have him sedated for now. He should awaken in a few hours."**

 **Moffitt noticed that one of Tully wrists was cuffed to the cot. "Is that really necessary?"**

" **Captain Werner ordered it."**

 **After a few minutes, Moffitt was returned to his cell.**

 **#################**

 **At 2330 hours Troy and Hitch headed for the German base. The full moon alternated between shining brightly and hiding behind the passing clouds. They silently made their way to the front gate. There was just one guard on duty and he was sleeping in a chair with his feet up on the desk inside the guardhouse.**

 **Troy and Hitch passed through the gate and started towards headquarters. The Rat Patrol had done some recon of the German base a while back. On their last night they'd been caught and had to steal a staff car to get out. During the escape Captain Werner had been shot—once by Troy and once, accidently, by one of his own men.**

 **They found an open window and went inside. Troy led the way to where he knew the "prisoner" would be.**

 **#################**

 **Moffitt was lying on the cot in his cell, feigning sleep to keep the guard happy. He heard a muffled thump and opened his eyes as Troy hurried towards his cell with the guard's keys.**

 **Moffitt quickly stood and went to the door as Troy asked, "Do you know how Tully's doing?"**

 **The cell door was opened as Moffitt replied, "The last time I saw him, he was sleeping after surgery. Looked like the doctor did a good job."**

" **Okay, let's go get him."**

 **Two Americans and one Brit took the stairs two at a time as they went up to the main hallway that would take them outside. They carefully avoided guards as they made their way to the hospital.**

 **When they went inside, Moffitt took them through to where he knew Tully was.**

 **Troy was suspicious as he looked around. Where were the night nurses?**

 **They found Tully sleeping, handcuffed to the cot just as Moffitt had left him.**

" **Good morning, gentlemen." Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch spun around to face Captain Werner and Dr. Berger. Werner continued with a smile, "I had a feeling I'd be seeing you tonight."**

 **Guards appeared and collected the machine guns Troy and Hitch were carrying. Troy said, "You're looking well, captain."**

 **Captain Werner gave a slight bow. "Thank you, Sergeant Troy." He circled the men to stand next to Tully's cot and said, "It would be a shame if you moved the private too soon and ruined Dr. Berger's excellent work."**

" **Believe me, captain, we'll treat him with kid gloves."**

" **I'm sure you would if given the opportunity." The captain looked at Moffitt and said, "You are a convincing liar, sergeant, but not quite good enough."**

 **Hitch looked down at Tully as he cracked open his eyes and peered up at Captain Werner. He gave Hitch a warning look without moving. Hitch looked away as Tully began to move his free hand slowly out from under the blanket. Then with one quick move, he plunged a needle into the captain's thigh.**

 **As soon as Werner yelled in pain, Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch moved fast to disarm the three guards and knock them out. The captain was immediately incapacitated and fell to the floor unconscious.**

 **Dr. Berger stepped forward with a key and began to unlock the cuff on Tully's wrist. "You must go quickly. There is an ambulance just outside the backdoor with the key in it."**

 **Moffitt and Hitch helped Tully into his clothes as Troy asked the doctor, "Why?"**

" **When the captain told me of his plans, I made a decision. Don't ask me why … I'm not sure myself."**

 **Moffitt put Tully's arm around his shoulders to help him. "Thank you, doctor … for everything."**

 **Dr. Berger nodded. "Now come, you must leave." The doctor led them through the hospital to a backdoor. He unlocked and opened it. He handed Moffitt one of the guards' hats and said, "Wear this and you should not have a problem leaving the base." The doctor handed him a bottle of pills. "You'll find a canteen in the back."**

 **Moffitt took it and looked at the label that read "** **Schmerzmittel". He smiled, knowing the pills were pain killers for Tully. Then Moffitt got in behind the wheel of the ambulance as the doctor went back inside, locking the door behind him.**

 **Troy and Hitch got Tully into the back of the ambulance and settled on a stretcher. Then Troy appeared at the window next to Moffitt and said, "Get him out of here and meet us at the jeep. Hitch and I won't be far behind you."**

 **Moffitt asked, "What are you two going to do?"**

" **We're going to get your jeep."**

 **#################**

 **Moffitt was waved through the gate without a second look and drove out to where the jeep was waiting. He got out and hurried around to the back of the ambulance. He went inside and knelt next to his friend and asked quietly, "Tully, are you still with me?"**

 **Tully groaned. "Trying, sarge. Where's Troy and Hitch?"**

 **With his flashlight, Moffitt located the canteen that the doctor had left for them. "They should be joining us soon." He shook two of the pain pills into his hand and said, "Here, swallow these." Moffitt put the tablets in Tully's mouth and helped him take a drink of water. They heard an explosion and Moffitt said, "Sounds like they're on their way."**

 **Two minutes later Hitch maneuvered the jeep up next to the ambulance. Troy jumped out of the back and asked, "How's Tully doing?"**

 **They heard Tully call quietly, "I'm doing fine, sarge."**

" **All right. Moffitt, you drive the ambulance. Hitch and I will take the jeeps. We'll head west. I want to be over our lines before the sun comes up. Once we're in Allied territory, we'll turn north. There's a field hospital about twenty miles in."**

 **#################**

 **It was midmorning when the ambulance and two jeeps pulled into the hospital. Tully was taken in and carefully examined by a doctor who was quite satisfied with the quality of Dr. Berger's work. Once he was settled onto a cot, he was given morphine and left to sleep.**

 **Moffitt sat down next to Tully. "Troy said you wanted to see me."**

 **Tully nodded. "I just wanted to thank you."**

" **For what?"**

" **You didn't have to take me into that German hospital."**

 **Moffitt said, "It was worth the risk. I wanted you to live." He paused, then continued, "When did Dr. Berger give you that needle?"**

 **Tully said, "Not long after I woke up. I heard Captain Werner telling the doc his plans to capture you guys. After the captain left, I watched the doc fill that syringe with something, then he put it in my hand and told me to use if I got an opportunity. I don't know why he did it, but I'm glad he did."**

 **Moffitt smiled as he saw that Tully was fading as the morphine kicked in. "So am I." He set back and said, "Why don't you get some rest now."**

" **It's been more than twenty-four hours since I got shot. Have you gotten any rest?"**

" **I'll get some sleep soon. Don't worry about me."**

 **Tully was asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.**

 **#################**

 **The next morning Tully woke up to find Hitch sitting next to him. He yawned and asked, "What're you doin' here so early?"**

 **Hitch looked at his friend. "Waiting for you to wake up."**

 **Tully managed a groggy smile. "Any particular reason?"**

" **I wanted to talk to you if you feel up to it."**

" **Talk about what?"**

 **Hitch said, "What you did. Why you got shot."**

 **Tully sighed and shifted with a grimace. "I couldn't very well watch you get shot in the back."**

" **Well, you didn't have to take the bullet."**

" **I didn't exactly plan it that way."**

 **Hitch's eyebrows went up questioningly. "There was a plan?"**

 **Tully said, "I was supposed to push you out of the way and duck behind the jeep. The plan was that no one got hurt."**

" **Did you think it through?"**

" **Didn't exactly have time."**

 **Hitch frowned. "Just, please, don't do it again."**

 **Tully shook his head. "Can't promise that."**

 **Hitch decided he wasn't getting anywhere. "All right. But next time, if there is a next time, just yell at me, okay?"**

" **I'll keep that in mind."**

 **Tully yawned and Hitch smiled. "Want me to leave so you can rest?"**

 **Tully looked around the empty ward. "Nah, if ya don't mind, could you stick around a while? Just don't feel like layin' here all by myself."**

 **Hitch showed Tully the magazine he'd come across when he walked through the hospital to get to Tully. "It's only two months old. Want me to read it while you rest?"**

 **Tully just smiled as he began to quickly lose his battle to stay awake. His eyes fell closed as Hitch began to read one of the magazine's articles.**


End file.
